


Should We Run Away?

by winterlovestory



Series: Universe [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlovestory/pseuds/winterlovestory
Summary: in which soobin was tired of people putting high expectations on him. then he met yeonjun—dangerous yet a bit mystical yeonjun. the thing about yeonjun was soobin couldn’t help but to stop and stare for awhile.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Should We Run Away?

_**Should**_ _We_ _**Run** Away?_

Soobin’s life was not perfect; not even close to. Being the first rank in a whole school was a burden. Soobin was tired. He was tired of the people putting high expectation on him—his family and the society.

It’s been days, Soobin couldn’t concentrate; not only in classes but also at home. He felt like banging his head against the nearest wall. He felt sick and without him realizing final exams were in the corner.

Soobin’s grasp on his locker handle tighten. He closed his eyes; trying to ease the pain on his head. The pain was coming back and forth. He started losing count on how much he consumed analgetic lately.

Then when he opened his eyes; he saw him. It was the second time. Soobin couldn’t remember; his face was strange. Someone unknown. But Soobin himself wasn’t sure because he didn’t know the entire population of this school either. The blue haired boy was looking at him. He stood there in the hallway. People passed him by without a care.

Soobin looked at him back—without blinking; no emotion attached. He wondered if coloring hair was allowed right now. Or maybe he was just too out-dated about the new rules. He didn’t care.

The blue haired boy smirked. And Soobin swore it was directed to him. The staring contest was broken by a nudge on his right shoulder. It was Kang Taehyun. The famous jock of school.

“You okay, baby?”

Soobin had the urge to punch him on the face.He hated it when people called him names. But of course, Taehyun didn’t know boundaries. Taehyun even dared to lay his fingers on Soobin’s knuckles. Caressing it lightly it made Soobin sick. “You didn’t pick up my call last night. Anything happened, _hm_?”

Nothing happened. Soobin just didn’t want to deal with Taehyun. He was no one but he acted like he was someone; Soobin’s someone. The soft gaze on Taehyun’s eyes was sickening.

Soobin looked away and found that the blue haired boy was nowhere to be seen. He ignored the weird feeling that creept up to his heart. He might want to vomit.

The last question was pretty easy and yet he couldn’t find the answer. His head was empty. But the weird thing was he didn’t care. The clock kept ticking and Soobin did count; every tick and every tock.

“Skipping class sounds fun.”

The voice made his brain stop functioning for a second. Soobin turned his head to his right. Making eye contact with the culprit. Ocean blue eyes. How fitted it was; along with his dark blue hair. Soobin swore he had never seen him in his classes. Or maybe he was? Soobin never bothered to acknowledge his friends anyway. As if they could be called as friends—no one wanted to be close to him. A loner, that was what they said.

Soobin read the name tag; Choi Yeonjun.

The name was unfamiliar and yet Soobin spoke it off unconsciously; once and softly. Yeonjun’s smile widen upon hearing it. Soobin looked away immediately. Never bother responding to Yeonjun’s invitation of skipping class.

They talked about him. But Soobin’s eyes never left the paper. The result paper on their school board. He could clearly see Taehyun’s name—on the top of everyone else’s; even on top of his. Soobin got second rank. It was only simulation test but it did count. And Soobin was defeated anyway.

It must have been that last question he didn’t bother to answer. Maybe it was also because the blue haired boy; Yeonjun— Soobin spent his last five minutes dealing with that boy instead of finding the right answer for the last question.

His father would be mad. He would smack Soobin with his wooden ruler; and his mother would cry because she couldn’t stop her husband for hurting his only son. Or perhaps this was what Soobin wanted; because he was too tired adjusting with his father’s greed. He would like to dare how far his father could be.

Soobin could hear Taehyun’s voice; calling out his name—but what Soobin could only see was Yeonjun. He stood there again, in the middle of the hallway; eyes locking with Soobin’s.

There was something strange with Yeonjun. He looked dangerous; a bit mystical. Soobin never felt attracted to anyone. But the thing about Yeonjun was Soobin couldn’t help but stop and stare for awhile. As if Soobin was pulled by the gravity that was Yeonjun. For the nth times, Soobin couldn’t recall he had ever known someone named Choi Yeonjun in his three years of school. So why he saw him everywhere now?

Yeonjun walked ahead to the rooftop. Soobin felt like a fool for following him. He didn’t even know this guy and yet he followed him like a lost lamb.

The air was quite chilly. Soobin could feel the wind blew softly; gracing his smooth skin. He had never been here. It was weird and unfamiliar. But his eyes could only see Yeonjun’s figure right there. Standing still solemnly.

Yeonjun stood at the edge. He must have been crazy because it was no railing. Soobin wanted to yell but strangely he only moved forward. His legs trembled but it kept moving on his own.

Soobin wanted to stop. Yeonjun was facing him with his right arm stretched out; eyes pierced right through soul—asking Soobin to move closer. And all Soobin could think was how intoxicating Yeonjun was.

“Should we run away?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
